


A Rose by Any Other Name

by FaeryQueen07



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/FaeryQueen07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Gwen enjoy a slow and sexy wake-up from their nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by Any Other Name

Morgana wakes from her nap to find Gwen still in her bed and the sun low in the sky, barely cresting the trees outside her window. She should get up and dress, see if there is any food to be had from the kitchens, but she has Gwen naked and pliant beside her and that is far more appealing than anything else could possibly be. Without tearing her gaze away from the still-slumbering Gwen, she reaches for the small bottle of scented oil on her bedside table.

It doesn’t take much to rouse her. Morgana slides slick fingers over Gwen’s hips, dances them up her ribs and rolls one pebbled nipple between her thumb and forefinger and Gwen is blinking into wakefulness. Smiling through a yawn, she moves closer, leans up to capture Morgana’s mouth with her own and groans her consent when another hand parts her thighs.

Falling back against the pillows, Gwen spreads her legs wide, making a space for Morgana to lie between them. Gwen’s hands fist in the sheets even before the first stroke of Morgana’s tongue over her sensitive nub, and at the press of two slick fingers inside her, she arches up off the bed.

“Mmm.” Gwen moans, unabashed by the sound of her voice breaking the silence. As Morgana slides a third finger inside her, she bucks up hard, shoving herself down onto the fingers to get them as deep inside herself as possible. “Morgana. Morgana, _please_. Don’t tease me.”

Morgana hums a little as she presses her tongue in beside her fingers, slipping it in and around. She loves the way Gwen tastes and she moves in closer, cheeks and chin damp from Gwen’s wet heat. She pulls away after a moment, eyes dancing with mirth at Gwen’s disappointed keen, and she slides up the length of Gwen’s body, fingers still buried deep inside.

“God, you taste so good,” Morgana whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Gwen’s mouth. She shares what is left on her tongue, licks across Gwen’s lips and nips gently before moving away again, slipping down so that her face is level with Gwen’s breasts.

“Did you know,” Morgana says as she mouths along the perfect curve of one breast. “When you first became my maid, when I first arrived in Camelot, I thought for certain your skin would taste like the sweet they bring in from across the sea. I nearly licked you on the spot, just to see if you did.”

“And now, my lady? Are you disappointed to find that I do not?” Gwen’s voice is breathless, the words broken by sharp gasps as Morgana continues to stroke her from inside and out.

“No. You taste divine. Far better than any sweet.” To emphasis her point, she closes her lips around Gwen’s lips and sucks hard enough to wring a cry from her.

Once she catches her breath, Gwen wraps one leg around Morgana’s waist and rolls them until she’s sitting astride her, barely managing to not dislodge the fingers still gently moving within her. She finds the discarded bottle of oil and pours some over her fingers, then lets them slide over Morgana’s smooth, alabaster skin. There’s little intent other than to get Morgana as slick as possible, and Gwen does so quickly. Then she’s leaning down, pressing her skin to Morgana’s so that they are sliding against one another.

It’s good like this, when they’re lined up chest to chest, legs twined together and fingers seeking out each others’ heat. Gwen loves the way Morgana opens up to her, how her head tilts back against the pillow, dark hair fanned out against the crisp white sheets as she moans and writhes with each crook and press of Gwen’s fingers inside her. The fine tremors in her body leak over into Gwen and they’re shivering with want, gasping as need crushes down on them.

Gwen rolls them to the side and splays the fingers of her free hand over Morgana’s thigh, drags her leg up and over so that they’re wrapped around each other with no sense of beginning and end. As the hand between Morgana’s thighs begins to move faster, her thumb seeks out and finds the little nub hidden away and she strokes around it. Unlike herself, Morgana can’t handle direct stimulation to the area, so Gwen is always careful, always gentle, when she works Morgana into orgasm.

Morgana goes over the edge first, her sharp cry echoing off the walls as she pushes back on Gwen’s hand. Her own stutters, stops for a moment while her free hand tangles in Gwen’s hair, drags her into another kiss that is shockingly soft in the face of her frenzied orgasm. She’s still coming down from the it, body still shuddering lightly, as she pulls her fingers out of Gwen’s body and slides down to press her mouth there once more.

From there it’s all teeth and tongue as Morgana licks and sucks her way into Gwen. She holds open the slick folds with her thumbs, presses them inwards so she can open Gwen wider, see deep inside her. It takes only a few more strokes of her tongue over that special spot before Gwen is coming apart, half-sobbing as she curls her fingers in Morgana’s hair and drags her closer, deeper.

When she’s lying boneless on the bed once more, long, slender limbs splayed out and her face sated and soft, Morgana moves out from between Gwen’s thighs and stretches out beside her. The air in the room has cooled and now that they are no longer moving, no longer sharing heat as they were seconds ago, their skin prickles and the oil, sweat and wetness that comes from inside them has them feeling sticky and dirty. The bath is just across the room, but it needs to be filled and neither is inclined to move, even if it means being clean. Besides, Morgana thinks as she tucks herself close to Gwen, eyes falling shut once more, they’re just going to wake up and do it all over again in the morning.


End file.
